The Song remains the same
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Looking for inspiration, famous singer Kamio Akira stumbles upon a really strange creature that could give him the words he's looking for... and maybe more. Modern AU, one-shot.


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Prince of Tennis (but I wish I did... Oh, Kaidoh~)

**Pairing :** kind of Kamio Akira x Ibu Shinji... more or less

**Total :** 1117 words

**Setting :** modern AU

**Prompt :** Horror Circus

**Test Subject :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Kamio didn't know what he was doing here, but it certainly wasn't what he had to do. He had a concert in two days, and his new song wasn't anywhere near ready. Of course, he could do without, but it was a good idea, giving his fans something new. He already had the melody, something slow and dreamy, that would break from his usual music, something he could perform alone on stage, watching his audience in the eye while he sang lyrics full of beautiful imagery, a bit sad and longing…But the thing was, he didn't have any lyrics, poignant or not, and absolutly no idea to write some. The only thing that was running in his mind was that he would quickly turn insane if he stayed inside even for a second more. So he decided to take a walk.

And that's how he landed here, in that fair. Not the best place to find inspiration, especially with children running around, people yelling and talking, obnoxious music pouring from the loudspeakers… He didn't know what he was doing here, he didn't feel like trying on a rollercoaster, and games like shooting targets and such weren't fun when alone, and the cotton candy didn't give him the little spark of inspiration he needs. He was ready to go home, and try to find a way to force inspiration, when a tent a bit farther caught his eye.

It wasn't a fancy tent, like others in the fair, with bright colors and happy music. It was made of rough, dull brown canvas, and looked like something that was lifted from the beginning of last century and just dropped there. Real torchs were burning at the entrance, with real fire, and Kamio thought that he hadn't see that anywhere else. Wasn't it dangerous with all those people around ? In front of the tent, a sign proclaimed, in old-looking, contourned letters, to show "the strangest, most gracious and intriguing creature to ever come from the sea". Above the text was a drawing that was certainly supposed to represent that mysterious being, but to Kamio, it looked more like a lopsided fish. It looked like one of those old monsters exhibitions. Well, maybe it could help his inspiration ? It couldn't make it worse.

Inside were about twenty people, gathered around a very large, cubic structure covered with a large sheet. Probably the tank for the marine creature, judging from the liquid noises coming from it. Kamio settled at the back, arms crossed, avoiding the crowd. He didn't really listen the annoncement made by a man in a top hat, who promised a wonder coming straight from the ocean, and advising people not to knock on glass or shout, because the creature was rather shy. Nothing really original there. Kamio stiffled a yawn.

Feeling that he had all the attention he needed, the man finally pulled the sheet from the box. There was a resounding, admirative "oooooh". Kamio wasn't sure it was coming from him too, but his mouth was hanging open, like everyone's. That wasn't a fish. Okay, half of that thing was fish, with dark blue scales and long, translucent fins. But the other half was very, very human. The creature was a mermaid. Or, rather, a merman. Someone on Kamio's left yelled that it was just a scam, but the musician could see how it moved, and where the scales turned a lighter color and gave way to the pale skin on the creature's hips. There was no way it was a costume. That was a real merman.

Kamio scooted a bit closer to the tank, pushing a few others out of the way, and soon, he could see the creature a bit better. It (or maybe was it he ?) had lily-white skin and the prettiest face Kamio has ever seen. Its hair seemed to be made of the same dark blue, thin strands than the end of its fins, lazily dragging behind it as he swam around. It was graceful, but a bit nervous, judging by its movements and the way it glanced at his audience. The man with the top hat kept babbling about the fantastic adventure that led to that catch, but Kamio just tuned it out and stared at it as it moved in circles, letting people admiring it.

Soon, too soon, they were asked to leave. The merman needed rest, and staring too long at it could make it really uncomfortable. Instead of following, Kamio walked towards the tank, until he was close enough to touch the glass. On the other side, the merman swam towards him, as if curious too. The musician still had a hard time to believe that he was in front of a real merman, but there was no doubt allowed. Not when he was so close he could see the long fingers moving back and forth to keep their owner still, the hair that looked like tendrils made by ink dropped in water, or the edge of the little scales around the creature's waist.

But Kamio had better to look at. Now that he was in front of it, he had a wonderful view of the creature's eyes. They were almond-shaped, light grey like a rain cloud, and so full of emotions, it was clear that the merman that was looking at him on the other side of the glass wasn't a mindless creature at all. And Kamio couldn't help but think that he looked really sad. Of course, being locked in a small tank all day long certainly wasn't fun… But what could he do ? He couldn't smash the glass to free him, the poor merman would just flap on the ground and maybe suffocate. He couldn't buy him and make him live in a fishbowl or in his bathtub. He couldn't do anything for that creature he didn't even know one hour before, but that gray gaze tugged painfully on his heart and made him want to help him.

The owner of the merman finally noticed that Kamio was still there, starring at his possession, and promptly invited him to leave quietly if he didn't want his ass to be thrown to the curb. The musician obliged, and with a last look at the trapped creature, exited the tent. He didn't bother with the other attractions, he didn't even see them, or people around. Words were already flying around in his mind, as he had wanted them to all day.

Two days later, at the end of his concert, he sang a sad and longing ballad that spoke of ink-like hair, sad gray eyes, and strange creatures one may never see again.

* * *

><p>I had that dream with merman!Shinji, and I had something to do with it. And since I had that prompt waiting for me in my askbox... I had to do that. I kind of like mermaid!Shinji, and everyone knows he's pretty anyway *heart*<p>

Sorry for the title, I know that merman doesn't sing, but still... I found it funny. Well...


End file.
